


contest

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, FE Kink Meme, Femslash February 2017, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Like I said, it’s...not something I’m used to. I just feel odd. Different. I only get like this around you, and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”“Well, what's it feel like?”“Warm. Kind of tingly.”“That’s it? That’s all you’ve got?”“I know, it isn’t much.”“Look, if you’re aroused or something, you could just come out and say it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt on the FE Kink meme, http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/154917947226/anything-with-beruka-and-selena-together-theyre

“I don’t think I can be around you right now,” Beruka says, simply.

“Huh? And what’s that supposed to mean!?” Selena answers with a question, immediately on her guard.

“Exactly what I said. I just don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“And why wouldn’t it be? We’re dating, aren’t we?”

“I know.”

“What kind of answer is that!? Are you not happy? I don’t know why you wouldn’t be, I mean, you’ve got such a cute girlfriend!”

“I know, it’s not that. It’s just...strange.”

“What’s strange? I mean, look, if you don’t want to be around me, that’s fine. I can think of something else to do, easy.”

“It’s not that. I do want to be around you, but it’s different.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean? We’re together all the time, even before we started going out, how would this be any different?”

In answer, Beruka only looks away. Selena may be crazy, but she thinks she sees the slightest hint of a blush on the assassin’s face.

“What!? Are you just not going to say anything now!?”

At that, Beruka looks at her. There’s something  _ there _ , something in her expression that Selena can’t quite place.

“W-what? What is it?”

“Like I said, it’s...not something I’m used to. I just feel odd. Different. I only get like this around you, and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“Well, what's it feel like?”

“Warm. Kind of tingly.”

“That’s  _ it? _ That’s all you’ve got?”

“I know, it isn’t much.”

“Look, if you’re aroused or something, you could just come out and say it.”

“ _ What? _ ” Beruka asks, taken aback as Selena brazenly labels exactly what she is worrying about. But before she can make any argument, Selena is so  _ close  _ to her, and their lips are touching and Selena’s lips are so  _ warm _ , so  _ soft, _ it’s unbearable. Though, of course, Beruka hasn’t the slightest idea what she is doing. Selena takes the lead, slowly guiding her tongue into Beruka’s mouth, and moaning softly as she does. Finally, the redhead pulls back.

“See? Isn’t that a lot better? Not that I’ve been wanting to do that for a while or anything,” Selena says, looking away quickly. “Okay!?”

“It was nice,” Beruka says, and it  _ was _ . It wasn’t like anything she has felt before, and Beruka struggles to understand that. Though, in the midst of her struggles, she knows she wants more. “Could we do it again?”

“I mean, if that’s what  _ you _ want, I guess that’d be fine,” Selena says, though her blush makes her words an obvious lie. This time, Beruka leads, leaning into Selena hesitantly, still far from sure of what she’s doing. But, as their lips touch once more, she finds herself growing more and more comfortable, as she feels herself growing hotter. This time, it is her tongue darting into Selena’s mouth, and the redhead moans softly in surprise, before immediately trying to compete with her girlfriend and fellow retainer.

With Selena competitive, and Beruka stirring up feelings she had no idea she possesses, their second kiss is much more  _ passionate _ , and it isn’t long until Selena’s fingers are running through Beruka’s hair, pulling her even deeper into their kiss. When they finally break apart, both of them are out of breath, and flustered. Not even Selena has much to say at this point, knowing they’ve both gone a bit too far. Their eyes meet, and neither of them  _ need _ words to know that they want to go a bit further. 

They give in to their desires, working at each others’ clothes, an awkward process for the both of them. It would likely be easier for them to simply strip themselves down, but the thought doesn’t cross their minds, as they each work to expose more of their soon-to-be lover’s body. Selena, however, is much less patient than Beruka. The assassin has years of experience in waiting, but that is less of an advantage now than a hindrance. As soon as Selena works Beruka’s bra off of her, exposing her breasts, she is leaning down, placing her lips around one of the wyvern rider’s nipples.

Beruka is thrown completely off guard, even whimpering slightly at the contact, a sound Selena finds irresistible. It drives her on, causing her to take Beruka’s nipple into her mouth, pushing her tongue against it as she sucks lightly. Selena can’t help but moan softly, as she savors the feeling of Beruka perking up in her mouth, responding to her tongue as she moves it in lazy circles. Somehow, Beruka remains focused on undressing Selena, even as she struggles against the pleasure she feels. She finally unfastens the last button of Selena’s shirt, and tugs the fabric off of her, then unhooks her bra, and tosses it aside. 

Selena blushes as she’s exposed, worried about how she measures up. She would never admit it, but she inherited a bit of a complex from her mother, and working under a woman as  _ endowed _ as Camilla did nothing to help that. A part of her always worried that Beruka would think she didn’t quite measure up, though it wasn’t something she wanted to discuss. But as Beruka’s hands slip around them, cupping them, there’s no thought of comparison. The assassin simply enjoys the feel of her lover’s skin beneath her hands, of rolling her nipples between her fingers, and hearing Selena moan, feeling her voice against the flesh of her own breast. Without thinking, Beruka leans in, and presses her mouth to Selena’s neck. She bites down lightly, just enough to make Selena whimper with surprise, and Beruka isn’t really sure why she does it, or why it sends such a thrill down her spine.

Regardless, it is enough to spur Selena to action, as she pushes Beruka down onto their bed, and begins undoing the buttons of her pants. Once they are loosened, she pulls them off of Beruka in one quick motion, leaving her lover in nothing but her panties; a simple black pair that would be completely expected. Suddenly, Selena remembers the cutesy pair she is wearing, a light lilac color covered in symbols of the Norhian royals. She blushes furiously, knowing Beruka will see them soon, and knowing that she’ll likely guess at the person they make Selena think of all too easily.

Despite her apprehension, she slips out of her pants, and sure enough Beruka’s eyes slip down to the panties Selena has revealed, and her eyebrows raise.

“So what if they remind me of Lady Camilla!? They’re adorable, okay!” Selena says, cutting right to the chase in her haste to defend herself.

“I was only going to say I liked them.” Beruka responds, and Selena’s face quickly grows even redder, nearly matching her hair. Strangely enough, her embarrassment seems only to feed her arousal, and she climbs onto the bed, on top of Beruka. Her hand slips down, tugging the blue-haired woman’s panties down, then off, exposing her cunt. Selena can’t help but notice how damp the panties are, and feel a bit shocked at just how aroused Beruka is, knowing how cold her partner has always seemed. It’s a side of Beruka that Selena never would have expected when they first met, and one that she wants to expose more and more of. 

She slips her hand between Beruka’s legs, brushing her fingers against the flesh of the wyvern rider’s entrance, feeling how wet she is directly. Beruka moans softly, her cold exterior breaking in spite of her efforts to hold onto it. She can’t believe how difficult it is, with Selena striving to pleasure her. It’s a new world of feelings for her, one that seems to grow constantly the closer she grows to her partner. Even as Selena’s fingers slip inside of her, though, she works her own hand beneath Selena’s panties, matching her motions to the letter. Beruka may be out of her element, but she has always been a quick study.

Usually, her life depended on it, though that’s certainly not the case tonight. Before long, the two of them are writhing against each other, both striving to push the other to their very limit, while trying to hold on for as long as they can, almost as if it is some sort of contest. And, of course, anything involving Selena will eventually turn out that way. Their fingers work to slip into the most sensitive places, and find the most effective patterns, rhythms, both trying their hardest to figure out the other’s weaknesses. It is something they are both highly skilled at, but obviously, one of them will best the other.

Selena just never expected it to be Beruka. But, as she feels herself clenching up, losing control, she  _ knows _ she’s lost. She cries out, a mix of pleasure and frustration, as Beruka’s finger slides against her clit, driving her to climax. It was simply  _ too much _ for her to struggle against, with Beruka quickly ferreting out all of her weaknesses. In spite of the waves of pleasure she feels crashing over her, Selena does not slow her own efforts, working Beruka to her own peak, then shoving her over, only a moment after her own orgasm. 

For Beruka, the feeling is indescribable. It’s like nothing she’s felt before, as her body tenses up, then relaxes, then tenses up, then relaxes,  _ pulsing _ with pleasure as she comes. She can’t help but moan, releasing all the pent up desires she’s felt, and she collapses onto the bed beside Selena as she catches her breath.

“You know, you only barely won!” Selena says, having already caught her breath. “And it really wasn’t fair, I demand a rematch!”

“I think I’d like that.”

“You won’t beat me this time! You can count on that! But I’m not sure when you want to do it, I mean, we should probably take some time to recov-” Selena starts, but before she can finish, Beruka begins kissing her passionately, letting her knows  _ exactly _ when she plans to have their first rematch of what will likely be many. 


End file.
